As personal electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated, people are using such devices in new and interesting ways. For example, users can employ their portable computing devices to share personal experiences or interact with others. In particular, users may operate a camera of an electronic device to capture photographs or videos to share with friends and family. Users can also upload photos or videos to social networking sites or photo/video sharing services to enable others to access the user photos and videos. In some situations, users can also associate metadata, such as hash tags or captions, with their photos and videos so that others who may also share an interest in the subject matter of the photos and videos can easily locate the photos and videos. Some users, however, may wish to experience an even deeper level of collaboration and cooperation than is currently possible with conventional computing devices and methods.